


Elaine

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [32]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Limericks, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A poem about Elaine of Africa.





	Elaine

There once was a lass from Africa.  
She said, "See the transafrica!"  
It was rather southern,  
But not very cothern,  
And she couldn't resist the African sun.


End file.
